The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that shopping carts are often comprised of a wheeled frame to which a wire-mesh basket is affixed. The purchased items are placed inside the basket. Many supermarkets provide shopping carts to their customers, where a customer may use the shopping cart while selecting products at the supermarket and then for carrying the products from the supermarket to a vehicle trunk, for example, where the customer may be required to empty the content of the shopping cart into the trunk of a vehicle in order to return the shopping cart.
Urban dwellers, especially those who live in the very large metropolitan areas, often do not own a vehicle and must shop in supermarkets, stores, or markets within walking distance. This means carrying heavy grocery bags from supermarket to home or shopping more frequently in order to buy less on each trip. Shoppers can make their shopping easier by using shopping carts sold to tote groceries home. Once a shopper arrives home, their cart full of groceries has to be unloaded, the groceries sorted, and then stored. Metropolitan apartments, however, tend to have compact kitchens with limited storage space. Space optimization becomes an issue in this case.
Even though the above cited methods for storing and transporting items in a shopping cart address some of the needs of the market, a system and method for containing items with a cart having detachable and multi-purpose containers is still desired.